Of Consequence
by SachiNyoko
Summary: Fruits Basket crossover. :Completed: :Yuki x Usagi: I haven't the time to be a lady!


The night chill bit lightly at him as he stepped from the carriage. Mid October weather in New York proved quite strenuous on his weak resistance to any type of sickness. Pulling the lapels of his coat tighter around him, he lingered behind the crowd spilling into the building and waited. People streamed past him, dressed elegantly for the occasion. Laughter spilled from groups of three and four, from ladies in their heavy dresses and powdered makeup, from gentlemen in their tailored suits and trimmed mustaches.

Upscale New York City was a world of wonder to him. The decadence did not perplex him; he'd grown up to a very wealthy family whose money was only exceeded by the value of their real estate. Yet the small town he knew through his young life could not compare to the vibrant metropolis he stood in today. Such frivolity, such gallantry and gallivanting he never knew. The highest point of the week in his hometown was the appointed tea where ladies and gentlemen met to, for lack of a better word, gossip.

Here the balls were weekly, the plays nightly. If one stood still too long they weren't standing in the high class crowd. A night in the solitude of one's home was unheard of, and considered ungracious. He recognized it as a romantic time, a society of high ideals and little sobriety in thought. So rarely he heard talks of politics, of investment or industry. This side of New York life bewildered him.

"Yuki," the voice came softly from behind him. The so dubbed Yuki turned to greet his addresser, a petite brunette woman with a welcoming smile on her face. Though many of the women present powdered their faces and painted their lips with rouge, the woman before him didn't warrant the slightest drop of false color. Her sweet brown eyes peered at him from behind thick black lashes.

"Miss Tohru Honda," he bowed slightly, and pressed his lips to the top of her hand. Tohru accepted the routine of manners indifferently, her smile still in place as he rose back to full height. Yuki had known the woman since they were both little. Born to the same town, the two became inseparable early on. Tohru's sudden move to New York City with her family had been a terrible blow on both of them.

They walked arm in arm through the doors, then climbed the stairs to their private balcony. Yuki took Tohru's coat and they settled in, a steady hum of conversation drifting up to them from the stadium below. Tohru removed her gloves and placed them in her lap before leafing slowly through her program, brown eyes alive with excitement.

"I've looked forward to this opening for a while now. She's a brilliant actress." The brunette smiled as she looked down to the curtain in anticipation. Yuki assumed she meant the star of the night's show, but had personally never visited the theatre himself so could not be sure. "How has New York City treated you so far? Kindly, I hope."

"Oh yes. A bit more excited than back home, I'll admit." Yuki responded, earning a laugh from Tohru. "I'll admit I'm near exhausted from the nightly celebration. I almost miss the quiet nights with naught but a book and cup of tea for company."

"Ah, well, there is nothing of our simple lives here in New York City. It's a place of constant motion, of bright lights and glamor, but that in itself is beautiful. I like to think of it as a city full of life." She paused, the tone of fondness apparent as she spoke of her home. Still she turned with an air of concern about that pretty expression. "I'm pressed about this exhaustion though. Maybe you should take a few days rest to avoid falling ill."

"I'll be fine, I assure you. How is your husband?" Yuki veered the subjects quickly, knowing from experience the ongoing Tohru could produce with her worry. He would be quite dishonest to claim he never had feelings for the beautiful brunette, but the affection dulled with time apart, he viewed his childhood friend as more a sibling than anything.

Of course, not long after her move to the big city she fell in love with a young bachelor. Tohru was now three and twenty to his one and twenty, and as any woman of consequence at her age, happily married to none other than his somewhat estranged cousin. They had only met enough times to count on one hand, but Tohru insisted him the love of her life, so Yuki had no place to object.

"He is good. He should be along any time; he only had to finish up some business downtown before he made his way here." As though being spoken of had summoned him there the said spouse stepped into their balcony with a smile for his other half. Yuki stood and they shook hands briskly, before he placed a kiss on his wife's cheek and took the empty seat on her other side.

"I am glad not to be late," he confessed. "I thought I would never finish up. Yuki, it has been a long time. How have you been?"

"Quite well, Kyou, thank you." Yuki couldn't bring himself to return the inquiry. He could tell his cousin's politeness was forced as well, but he was sure the presence of Tohru prevented any ill exchange between them.

"Oh, how rude of me! Yuki how is your betrothed? I heard she has been under the weather, I am sorry she couldn't be with us tonight." In the excitement of seeing Tohru again, Yuki also neglected a thought toward the reason he came to New York in the first place. Kyou arched an eyebrow, but did not comment.

"Yes, Machi hasn't felt well for several days now. The doctor is with her again this evening, so hopefully the reports will be well when I return." He frowned lightly. His affection for the woman of nineteen, whom his family had arranged marriage, was not as great as Tohru professed for Kyou.

They were not in love, but from the moment he set eyes on her he felt somewhat kindred. She spoke rarely; her emotional expressions said more than her words most of the time. She came from a moderately wealthy family in New York, and though she couldn't quite live up to Tohru, she was pretty in her own right. Yuki knew as his age climbed he was expected to be wed soon, but love was not a thing he concerned himself with. When his parents proposed the marriage, he accepted without any resistance.

"I do wish her well. Maybe I will come by tomorrow and see if she desires some feminine company for a change." Tohru said this with a slightly whimsical smile, but Yuki didn't comprehend the humor so he remained silent. The small woman jumped in her chair, giving Yuki a start as well, and with her cheeks flushed by excitement she declared, "Shh! It's starting!"

The play dragged on for the silver haired gentlemen. Though raised to appreciate the fine arts, he usually found theatre dull and lifeless. After the first two acts, however, the main character stumbled into a tavern and began to cause a ruckus, earning a few chuckles from him. Then, he turned and twirled his way, quite literally, to the end of the bar.

A young woman sat on the very last stool, her back turned to the audience. Yuki found himself staring a long mane of golden hair, longer than he'd ever seen. It cascaded over her shoulders, shimmering under the stage lights, reaching down to her thighs. As the drunken man addressed she turned sideways on the stool, so the crowd could finally see her face.

Her wide blue eyes sparkled with more life and enthusiasm than Yuki thought a person could possess. Her full pink lips moved rapidly as she did a comedic back and forth with the main character, sending the audience into a frenzy of laughter.

"Why sir, if you don't remove that hand I may have to accuse you a letch." She fluttered her eyelashes as she said this. Her voice was not soft and endearing like Machi's, or kind and gentle like Tohru's. The tone radiated a barely contained laughter, and it was entrancing in its own right.

"Milady, your kindest of hearts could not bear to insult me so."

"Ah, perhaps, but my foot is not so kind and might find itself in a spot unbecoming to you."

"Why no lady should speak in such a manner."

"I haven't the time to be a lady!" With this the blonde woman landed her foot on his shin and fled the stage to the hearty laughter of the audience. The main character hopped around on one leg, holding his injured shin. He fell a few times before collecting himself and chasing after the blonde imp. The curtain fell, ending the act.

The applause rose with more enthusiasm than any other time that night. Yuki turned to Tohru, participating vigorously in the ovation, and inquired, "Who was that? The blonde actress, what is her name?"

"That's the actress I spoke of earlier. Her name is Usagi Tsukino, and she has taken the New York stage by storm, to say the least." Tohru smiled as she looked down to the stage again. "I've met her once before. She is a beautiful person, inside and out."

Yuki leaned back into his seat, ponderous, waiting for the intermission to end.

**xXx**

The night hour grew later. He could feel sleep tugging at his eyelids, yet still he sipped his drink and waited. Tohru and Kyou shared idle conversation and he offered a comment here and there, enough to not be rudely silent. If another hour passed, he would have to end his quest and return home.

A stir near the door caught his attention. People of the pub gathered round the doors, raising a cloud of chatter and laughter. Yuki waited, his drink still perched at his slightly parted lips. Then, the crowd scattered enough for the newcomer to make it through. It was her, standing quite short. Her blonde locks looked slightly unkempt, but shimmered and moved as smoothly as water.

Just like that, her oceanic eyes found him from the other side of the room. A smile spread over her angelic face, and she began to walk in his direction. Slightly panicked, Yuki moved to set his drink down and tipped it, spilling the contents across the counter. The bartender glanced at him sourly before mopping up the mess and moving on.

"Miss Tohru!" Then he realized her eyes had been focused on the brunette woman behind him. The blonde swept past him and gathered Tohru into a hug, laughing joyfully. "Did you enjoy the play? I know it isn't as lively as my last, which I regret, but what it lacks in action it makes up for in comedy I suppose. Kyou, how are you? You've been causing quite a stir in town I hear."

"Miss Usagi, this is my dear friend Yuki Sohma," Tohru finally managed to cut the babbling blonde woman off. Usagi turned, her blue eyes finally focused on him alone. Yuki felt his whole body freeze up under her scrutiny. He could scarcely breathe.

"Well then, howdy stranger," Usagi tipped her invisible hat to him in greeting, a cheerful smile on her face. Yuki, remembering his manners, stumbled awkwardly to his feet and kissed the top of her hand, under her quite amused gaze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said. "I thought your performance was brilliant."

"Thank you," Usagi responded sincerely, curtsying as though she just remembered to be proper as well. "How about a dance, Sir Yuki?"

Yuki started. He had never been asked to dance before, as traditionally responsibility fell on the gentlemen to ask the lady. She extended her hand to him again, conducting herself with a childlike playfulness in everything she done. Still he accepted the offer and they proceeded to the dance floor. Despite the circumstance she allowed him to lead, and moved with a grace opposite her personality.

"You are Machi's betrothed?" Usagi asked softly, though her eyes still held the sparkle of laughter and mischief. The question made Yuki forget his steps a moment and they stumbled across the floor awkwardly before regaining composure. With a small laugh she said, "I'll take that as a yes. She is a dear friend to me, so I will be straightforward."

"I would hope for nothing less." Yuki responded when she paused. His stomach churned with apprehension, wondering what she would say. Her eyes grew a bit more somber.

"She loves another. Her sickness is not of ill health, but ill heart." He remembered the doctor finding no physical ailments, crediting her sickness to exhaustion. "Now I'll tell you this, Yuki. Love is a mischievous mistress, indeed. She can ensnare you all at once, with a single glance, or she can slowly infest her way into the whole of your heart."

The song came to an end and the two stood still in the middle of the dance floor. Usagi looked up at him, her blue eyes imploring. A soft hand touched his cheek before she said, quietly, "My love for Machi inhibits me to do nothing more than dance with you. Please talk to her."

Usagi curtsied once more and left him alone, his heart aching at the implications of her words.

**xXx**

Yuki waited the following morning, tapping his fingers lightly on the kitchen counter as he studied the busy New York street from his window. His desire to speak with Machi overwhelmed any attempt at constructive activity. He found himself forced to wait, however. Tohru showed up exceptionally early, a basket of fruit in tow, and had preoccupied his fiancé all morning.

When he finally bade his brunette friend farewell, he nearly tripped over himself getting to Machi's room. Outside the door, he rapped softly against the wood and entered on her command. Her gloomy brown eyes turned toward the window, refusing to look at him. Now that Usagi pointed it out, it did seem depression more than illness that kept the young woman bedridden.

"Machi, I spoke with Usagi Tsukino yesterday." Yuki took the seat at her bedside, deciding to be straightforward in his questioning. The statement earned an attentive look from her. "She told me you were in love with someone else. Is that true?"

Machi looked very uncomfortable, guilty even. Again, her actions preceded her words in efficiency of communication, and he knew the answer before she mumbled the deathly quiet 'yes.' Yuki reached across the bed, where Machi had her hands folded delicately in her lap, and placed his hand over hers. "You did not trust me enough to tell me so?"

"I have an obligation," she began, her voice thick with emotions, "to my parents. This marriage is the benefit to them and to our family. I have accepted my fate, and my love will fade with time, I'm sure."

"Forgive me," Yuki started, his voice quite firm. It warranted the attention of her wide, tear-filled brown eyes. "That is most ridiculous. I apologize if I speak with the ignorance of youth, but the novelty of an arranged marriage, even if it is beneficial to both sides, is trivial in comparison with your own happiness."

He squeezed her hand, and she finally broke down in tears. "I believe we should call off the engagement. Be with who you love, Machi. That is all that matters."

**xXx**

"That was most noble and compassionate of you." When Yuki exited Machi's room, he found Usagi Tsukino standing just outside the door wearing a soft smile on her lips. She walked to him, placed both hands on the lapels of his shirt, and pulled him down to her lips. Yuki's head swam as he responded to her kiss.

"I have another confession of honesty to give," she said when she pulled away from him.

"What's that?" he asked, barely able to breathe still.

"I may have disclosed certain information intending on having you for myself," she admitted, fighting down her joyful laughter. A small smile found its way to Yuki's lips as he drew her in close to him again.

"Why no lady should speak in such a manner." He breathed, his nose almost touching hers.

She struggled against her laughter again, smiling up at him as she answered, "I haven't the time to be a lady."

**xXx**

It may be a little rough, seeing as I started and finished this today. It was meant to have the touch of my favorite author, Jane Austen, but I lost that somewhere in the middle I think. Hopefully it was still enjoyable. :) Please review!

♥SachiNyoko♥


End file.
